Retailers typically use on-shelf displays to present their products. As the retail landscape changes and business strategies evolve, an “open-sell” approach for creating a more accessible shopping environment has become increasingly desirable. On-shelf displays that can best fulfill the specific needs of the open-sell environment are important to such retailers.
The traditional custom build and manufacturing methods used for open-sell retailers are expensive and not sustainable. For example, metal husks that traditionally house open-sell systems are highly customized—requiring complex, expensive detailing, are heavy, difficult to install and sit in landfills at their end-of-life. The typical processes of gluing and taping unlike materials together as part of the test/merchandising systems mean that updates cannot be disassembled for recycling.